Empress
Empress looked around, her wings spread out. She had never been to this part of the bird world before. She had only ever seen The Jungle. She felt vulnerable. But then she reminded herself that she was with her Leader, Sunny, a very experienced fighter who had travelled across the bird world. '''-Empress when she arrives in the Endless Desert with Sunny in Journey.' Description Empress is a youngRevealed in ''Journey, pale-feathered female African Grey Parrot with rather dull clawsRevealed in The Snow Mountains, dark brown eyesRevealed in Lost, and three scars on the back of her right wingRevealed in Blood. History In the Novellas Falco's Trilogy Falco's Revenge Empress is seen by Falco when she, Silver, Snowy, Rosethorn, and Sunny arrive on the Forgotten Island. Empress and her friends are on the ground below, looking for The Forgotten Flock which Jaye had told Empress about in her dreams. Falco suddenly swoops down and grabs Sunny, though no bird sees that it is Falco as he is flying too fast. Sunny bites him and he drops the kakariki. Empress is seen asking Sunny if she is okay. Empress is seen again when it is discovered that Falco is actually not dead, but alive. During the final battle, Empress is seen with the other chosen birds - Rosethorn, Boris, Dusk, Snowy, Storm, and Ochre - before Kai and Falco begin fighting. After Kai is killed, Falco looks at the chosen birds and smirks before smashing the Flame Crystal. Conny's Journey Empress appears at the start of the book, when Conny is explaining what has happened while she has been gone. Conny says that Empress and her friends came back too late, and many of the Panthrots were already dead. In the comic, Empress is seen killing Glacier. It is then mentioned that Empress told Conny that Sunny died before they began flying home. In The Mountains of Secrets Arc Journey Empress is a young trainee of the Panthrots. She is sitting on a branch, away from the other trainees. Her trainer, Tiny, alights on the branch next to her and asks why she doesn't go and talk to the other trainees. Empress says it doesn't matter. Tiny then flies off and leaves Empress alone, though tells her to go and talk to him if she needs anything. That night, Empress has a strange dream. She sees a Spix's Macaw, and she asks who he is. The macaw tells her that his name is Jaye, and that he was one of the Leaders before Sunny. Empress is shocked to see a Skycloud bird in her dreams, and asks why he is visiting her. Jaye says that she must find the Forgotten Flock, and Empress questions what he means by that. He tells her that there is an island, in the south, and fades away. Empress wakes up with a start, and one of the other trainees, Boris, gets annoyed at her for squawking in her sleep. Empress apologises, but the grumpy conure just sighs angrily and goes back to sleep. Empress flies out of the hollow. It is very early in the morning. Sunny is outside sat on the Leader's Log, and Empress nervously approaches her. Sunny greets Empress and remarks she is up very early and wonders what she wants. Empress asks her who Jaye is, and Sunny flinches. She asks how Empress knows Jaye, and Empress tells Sunny everything that happened in her dream. Sunny is shocked, and she tells Empress to wait in the clearing for her. Sunny comes back with Conny, and she tells Conny that he must be the temporary Leader for a bit. Conny asks why, and Sunny explains that she must go on a journey. Empress and Sunny begin travelling. Sunny says that she's been to this place that Jaye told Empress about, and she remembers flying through the Endless Desert. They take off, flying toward the Endless Desert. The two Panthrots get lost and eventually find themselves in the Waterfall Forest. A pure white Barn Owl pins down Empress and Sunny mistakes the owl for Silver, but then sees that she has black eyes. Silver then flies down, and tells Snowy to let the parrot go. Sunny greets Silver and then Silver turns to Empress and asks who she is. Empress introduces herself. Sunny explains that she and Empress are going on a journey, and asks if they can stay in the Bird of the Waterfall's home for the night. Silver says yes, and Empress and Sunny follow Silver and Snowy. The next morning, right before Empress and Sunny are about to leave, Snowy asks if she can go with them. The two parrots say yes, but then Sunny says that Silver will want to know where Snowy is going. When Snowy tells Silver, Silver decides to go on the journey too. Silver suggests going past the Dry Gulch to get there, as he had a dream about the Dry Gulch the previous night. Empress and Sunny agree and they go toward the gulch. When they arrive, they are found by a patrol, made up of Martyn, Rosethorn, and Feathers. They are questioned, and when Empress says they're going on a journey Rosethorn wonders if she can go along too. Empress says she can, and Feathers tells Rosethorn that she will tell Jane. The five birds begin to fly over the sea, and eventually arrive on an island. Lost Empress and the others have arrived on the island. They rest for a bit before carrying on flying. After travelling and wondering where the Forgotten Flock is, they find a Red-tailed Hawk. They ask the Red-tailed Hawk what her name is, and she tells them she does not know, as she doesn't remember anything that happened before she fell out of her nest and got lost. Empress suggests the name 'Kifa' for her, and the hawk says that it's a nice name. The birds start walking, as Kifa cannot fly. While they are walking, Empress has a feeling that someone or something is following them. She looks around, but sees no one. The birds stop and wonder where they should go and look for the Forgotten Flock. Empress flies up, above the trees, to have a look around. In the distance, far away, she sees a mountainous area. She flies back down and makes a map on the ground, showing what the island could look like. Empress thinks it would be a good idea if they go and look at the mountains. The others agree, and they carry on walking. At evening, they find a hollow which they could use for the night. Rosethorn, being the largest bird, carries Kifa up to the hollow. The others follow. Chapters later, Sunny is grabbed by something, but she is then dropped by it. Empress goes over to her Leader and asks if she's okay and what happened. Sunny tells her she's fine, and that she bit the bird's foot to escape. About a chapter later, the six birds are found by an Umbrella Cockatoo who goes by the name of Glacier. Glacier calmly asks what the six birds are doing on her territory. Empress steps forward and explains that they are looking for the Forgotten Flock. Glacier tells Empress that she is the Queen of the Forgotten Flock, and that the flock lives in the Snow Mountains. Glacier takes the birds there. The Snow Mountains Empress is seen in the first chapter awaking from her sleep. It tells us what has happened since Glacier had taken Empress and her friends to the Snow Mountains. Empress and her friends go to eat breakfast, and Empress wonders where Kifa is. Sunny says that she is with the other chicks, listening to Glacier's stories. After breakfast, Empress decides to go and have a look around at the Snow Mountains. She soon accidentally finds a small cave with wooden bars covered over the entrance. She is shocked at what she has found. Empress turns around and is about to go back to her cave and tell Sunny, Snowy, Silver and Rosethorn, but is stopped by Glacier who is stood behind her. Empress is scared, and asks why there is a prison. Glacier says that it was her father's idea to make a prison, but since she is now the Leader she doesn't use it. More coming soon... Lurking Evil This section will be updated once there is more information on this book. Empress soon realises that the birds in Glacier's flock are acting strange, as if they're in a trance. Later, Sunny is found dead, and Empress suspects Glacier somehow killed her. It is later revealed that Ravenfang actually broke Sunny's curse, causing her to die. Escape This section will be updated once there is more information on this book. Silver and Snowy are now in a trance, and Empress and Rosethorn are the only two birds in the group that are not in this trance. Later, Silver and Snowy are back to their usual selves and the four birds must escape from Glacier. When they are at an exit from the mountains, Silver accidentally trips and drops the Flame Crystal. Rocks suddenly begin to fall from the cliff above - this is caused by Kifa - and Silver leaps toward the Flame Crystal and pushes it toward Empress, Snowy and Rosethorn. Silver is then killed by the rockfall. Blood This section will be updated once there is more information on this book. Empress, Snowy, and Rosethorn are flying back to the mainland. When they get to the Dry Lands, Rosethorn said they should probably check if Glacier did not attack the Razor Talons. When they fly into the gulch, they see blood and bodies scattered around on the floor. No bird is to be seen. Rosethorn calls for her mother. When birds realise that it is Rosethorn, they come out of their hiding places and tell Rosethorn that an Umbrella Cockatoo got into the Dry Gulch and killed every bird in sight, including Jane. Rosethorn is shocked and begins to mourn. The birds stay there for the night. They travel to The Jungle next, and find that Glacier is in the camp. Many parrots were already dead, and Glacier was now aiming for Conny. Empress attacks Glacier and after a long battle, defeats her. After the battle, Empress tells Conny that Sunny is dead. In the Dark Spirits Arc Ochre Empress does not formally appear in Ochre, ''but is listed in the character list. ''Rosethorn Empress does not formally appear in Rosethorn, ''but is listed in the character list. ''Pyrallia Empress does not formally appear in Pyrallia, ''but is listed in the character list. ''Featherhead This section will be updated once there is more information on this book. Empress first appears a few chapters into the book. She is seen greeting Ochre, and asks she wants her to show her around the camp. After Ochre snaps at Empress, Empress walks off, rather surprised at Ochre's response. Later in the book, when Ochre (who is currently possessed by Pyrallia) tries to kill Featherhead, Empress is one of the birds to pin her down. Kifa Empress does not formally appear in Kifa, ''but is listed in the character list. ''Darkness This section will be updated once there is more information on this book. Empress appears toward the end of the book, when Ochre (possessed by Pyrallia) kills Yew. Empress is seen mourning. In the Talons of Blood Arc Info about this arc will be added once some information on the books is known. Character Pixels Empress Fighter Pixel.png|Fighter Version Family: Father: Smoke - Status unknown Mother: Yew - Deceased, verified Skycloud member References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Panthrots Category:Parrots Category:Trainees Category:Fighters Category:The Mountains of Secrets Arc Characters Category:Dark Spirits Arc Characters Category:Talons of Blood Arc Characters Category:Novella Characters Category:Main Character Category:Loners Category:The Forgotten Flock Category:Falco's Trilogy Characters Category:Falco's Revenge Characters Category:Conny's Journey Characters Category:Journey Characters Category:Lost Characters Category:The Snow Mountains Characters Category:Lurking Evil Characters Category:Escape Characters Category:Blood Characters Category:Ochre Characters Category:Rosethorn Characters Category:Pyrallia Characters Category:Featherhead Characters Category:Kifa Characters Category:Darkness Characters Category:The Return Characters Category:Scars Characters Category:Rising Characters Category:Fire Characters Category:Dreams Characters Category:Coldest Winter Characters Category:The Guide to the Kestrel Island World Characters